The second chance
by G-SnAKe
Summary: It's the end of the world, but what's different is that it doesn't have to be the same sad ending you already know, This story is gonna be stupidly rearranged and remixed by all of my favorite apocalypse movies.
1. Chapter 1

Change, that's what I admired the most. But it never came easy and when it did, I'd always mess it up. But it's not my fault, I'm sure every teenager in this planet goes through that but not everyone gets to control it, all the drama all the fights all the heartbreaks it all comes without saying and trust me when I say they're absolutely nothing you can do other than just watch it happen. The good, the bad, all notions of absurdity and you can't forget déja vu. There is no bigger problem in this world than just being unpopular and the desperate need of attention, it's game of thrones if you take a good look. The worst thing is that I'm not the first person to ever say this its holy trinity, certain as the sun, but what if I could change it? what if we could change?. I believe that we all have decided our three wishes right? First one: a perfect wish, a hundred words put into one sentence all that you ever wanted. Second one: in case the first one goes wrong you know haw magic can be shitty. I don't know about you but the Thrid one is always to set the genie free. you know, to be nice. So we all know what we want, at least I know what I want, always did. And no matter how crazy that "want " is you never thought you'd get it. At least not in a school bus on the way to school on a random Monday in October right? I always hated Monday but this random one turned out to be good not just good it was fucking crazy.

Day: ….. Month: should be October right? Year: last time I checked 2019

Who am I? I don't even know; let's just say a young soul who dared not to believe in monsters. Never have I thought that one day I'd be lying on the ground, with my leg bleeding and my head caught in a spiral. The only memory that came back to back was that day on the bus, I know it flipped, I know I was thrown out because the bus hit something no something hit the bus, can't really tell. But now here I am on the ground no bus no people no nothing DRAMATIC that's the word for it. I kept my eyes on the leaves rushing along the street and when finally got up, I saw the whole picture, have you seen world war z? and how the street was all messed up and how cars were upside down and everything on fire, it was just like that. I couldn't believe my eyes this can't possibly be true but it was. I was still trying to figure out how to function my own body it didn't feel like it was he whole zombie apocalypse background did not freak me out this definitely did I looked at my own hands they were not how I remembered nothing was this was beyond weird I'm living in someone else's body now if you put it that way it's disgusting but for the record it's not a bad body I mean I could do a lot worse. Who on earth would take someone's consciousness and put them into well-built healthy bodies? I mean thank you but whoever's writing this story is out of their minds. You're pretty curious to know who I was before but if I say I would ruin the whole thing.

The Wal-Mart sign was still beeping and trying to stay alive. I went in, I was only wearing a gray t-shirt, pants, and no shoes and no clue of what's going on. Hoping to find some answers I walked around but the place was empty. I grabbed a fresh t-shirt and a jacket and a pair of Jordans were just perfectly sitting there just waiting for me I couldn't afford them in real life so 'jackpot'. I avoided the mirror cuz I'm freaked out enough. Oh, by the way, did I mention this body was a guy's and the cut on his leg or my leg was pretty deep so as soon as I got that wrapped up I headed out. I pulled out a small notebook out of my pockets and noted the "to do" list

1\. Find parents (if they are alive)

2\. Find friends (also if they are alive)

3\. Shoplift (again) for supplies

4\. Find a weapon

5\. Come up with a guy name

Now I ran towards the end of the road where it turned to many roads, straight ahead I could see buildings broken not just the glass, the walls were falling apart whatever happened, it hit real hard. I walked along and took random turns where there were less wreckage and let my legs take me where I had to go. Almost an hour passed and I ended up at " Medford middle school" going in with some hope of finding another human being.

The halls were empty this wasn't my school but everything that mine wasn't plus plants rooting out of the windows, too bad it's the end of the world, I would have really liked coming to a non-shithole. I climbed two floors up and it wasn't quite, I could hear a silent conversation going on as glad as I was I rushed towards the sound, the classroom door was closed. I know there's someone inside 'should I knock?' What the hell this not Christmas and I'm not selling cookies. I can't knock I don't even know whose inside it could be dangerous, it could be a creepy janitor or who else hides inside a classroom during 'the end of the world'?. I slowly turned the doorknob, when you are hit on the head by a baseball bat first it hurts and second you regret what you did.

"You should have knocked," said I person who just hit me. (note to self; See I told you to knock)

"Who is it," someone asked from inside the room. And bat shouted;

"Just another kid, no guards". Yeah, that's right just a kid why the hell did you hit me. Not saying any of that out loud

"Guards?" I asked from Ms. Baseball Bat after getting up which I did by myself she did not even give me hand, marked; Ms. Baseball bat –rude

"Yeah they chased us here we hid and they gave up after a while and left, they had guns" she replied,

"chased you from where?...and why did you run?" I asked.

"They had guns…didn't you hear what I said" she said.

"oh I heard" she headed inside so I followed her in. a few people were in there I guess they all escaped whatever they were running from. I wanted to ask them if they also woke up in the middle of nowhere in someone else's body but instead, I stayed quiet. I didn't recognize anyone at all and then the tall guy at the back started talking

"who the hell are you? What are you doing in Medford middle" he came at me. What an asshole I'm tiring to figure out the same thing

"I just woke up and ended up here" I replied trying not to be intimidated by him

"oh looks like we have a newbie, boys, he'll do great in the kitchen, you know how to cook?" he asked with a grin. I was confused but I got it, for a moment I looked around there were sheets, sleeping bags, clothes. They are living here at least staying for a few days I don't know maybe and I later reassured it when they all laughed. You know what, 'wrong room' first I get hit in the head and then laughed at. I get it if it was before but this new body deserved more than this.

"Sure I can cook but I have no idea what assholes eat" If I was batman this guy's joker. He's pure evil I could tell, perfect bully material. as soon as he realized a called him an asshole he started to come at me and at that moment my life is saved by this other guy who said "hey Chad can I take him, your room is full anyway " and dragged me out and into the room opposite to ass town.

"Sorry about that he's just messing with you…." he went on saying and this room didn't have that many people which was a good sign. But really should have listed lookout for bullies and baseball bats in my 'to do list'

"….so how long have you been awake for?" he asked

"only a couple of hours actually and can someone please tell me what's going on" now I was desperate to know and everyone knew what they were doing and although I acted cool I was scared as shit and if this guy hadn't saved me I'd be dead meat

"you can chill this happened to us all, woke up in someone else's body having no idea, not even remembering your own name or how you got there" a 'she' replied

"just like that?"I asked

"just like that" that guy again. He sounded normal and calm about it because from what I've experienced so for none of this fucking normal. I should know his name by now but I hesitated to ask because I don't want to share mine.

"so you guys know each other from before this happened?" I wanted to know

"yeah we think so," another girl said

"we just came up with names because its too wired and most of can't even remember that much about our past,"that guy said

"Name's Jean and u?" said the girl who was all chill about this pointing to herself. She had dark half curled hair and looked a little African is that racist?. (Note to self: never say that out loud) and she looked like she could move the ocean, had a friendly face too which was rare she didn't remind me of anyone I knew back then. So far so good.

"still trying to figure out" I said thinking of a good name this is dream come true I get to choose my name, this not the first time I'm thinking of this.

"Skye," said the other girl. Cool name I can't beat that. She wasn't that straight forward i could say she was a little shy but who cares.

"And that's Hugo and Axel" that guy pointed at the other two people in the room again cool names and they were working on a tent too busy to turn around they just said 'sup?' which was quite generous I nodded them back.

"I'm Newt," said that guy

"Newt?" I knew that name "like from….."

"MAZE RUNNER?" we said at the same time, that was embarrassing but I'm trying to figure out if he's a book guy or a movie guy. Jean was watching us so was Skye

"So I guess you have every reason to be Thomas," Skye said, she's kidding I mean Newt and Thomas were best friends, 'period' I don't even know this guy

"No Thomas isn't for me, he's too naïve, he betrayed his friends for love, I'm not like that" I replied because I can't say the real reason.

"Good to know. So, what shall we call you 'friend'?. Now they all were listening

"Maxton" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Day: 2

year: 2021

Newt showed me the rest of the school, they've been here for two months and they hardly survived he said that they can't go down because of the 'guards'. He explained the whole thing, how kids showed up every week and how they all didn't remember anything, the one thing he didn't tell me was why this was happening, and I thought it was a stupid question to ask. We made to the rooftop. I could see at least a few miles far and it was all destroyed and it was beautiful everything gone only to start again but it was selfish many people had suffered, there's no doubt that I will too. I can't wait anymore,

"what happened,?" I asked.

"I don't know, no one does. All I know is, that if we want to find that out and survive we have to work together you're not alone that's all….." Newt replied. He's giving me 'the pep talk' I've heard of this before, episode 2, the walking dead, exact same words of Rick Grimes when he saw Shane Walsh for the first time. How come I remember TV shows and not what happened?

" …All I need to know," I finished the sentence, "love the show and good memory," I said, he was surprised because who would watch that old stuff.

"Thanks, you too, but I was disappointed," he said

"why? No zombies ?" I asked.

"not yet, is it strange to say that this is my kind of fantasy I mean a 'zombie apocalypse'?" he hesitatingly said

" no believe me I don't think this is all bad either" I replied

" it's weird because, before all this, I came up with a story just like this one. Well, not just me" he said looking at the distant wrecked buildings. Oh shit I know him he's…..no way…..impossible….. I guess I'm not alone after all and I totally remember the story, we wrote it together.

"you mean that story where our classroom floor penetrated and everyone started to sink inside it and then…." I kept going when he finished the rest.

"you grabbed my hand and saved me, yeah that one" he smiled I think he knows who I am

"We never got finish it," I said

" Yeah, that's because you made new friends," he said, now I'm pretty sure it's him

"and you stuck to the old ones," I said

" I guess we both made mistakes," he said looking at me now

" call it even?" I said handing out my hand, he bumped it saying cool. I missed this feeling, the feeling of having a true friend, I have to say 'not bad for the end of the world'. For a second I relaxed looked at the view again, this is not right, it can't be 'right', definitely not in the story that I'm in.

"We need to get out of here whoever did this to us isn't gonna stop and god knows what caused this, a virus, dark magic, vampires, Trump? "I said to Newt

"Those guards must be working for someone," he said

"Yeah, whoever that is has our memories," I said, wait, taking memories, putting us in different bodies and who would do that? It didn't take a second for both of us to realize it was W.C.K.D

"W.C.K.D," we both said

" That means this is because of the flare," I said, it finally made sense not completely but at least a little but this can't be the whole story. Things are unpredictable we might never see it coming, of course, we can't unless we got supernatural powers, do we? maybe…maybe, not yet. Anything can happen.

" We have to warn the rest," I said and we ran down, Newt stopped me, at the door

" Chad won't believe us, "Newt said.

"What is he? the mayor of ass town, look around, what more of a believable fact does he effing want" who does he think he is anyway. So he thought that he was the guy here, like prom king he has every right to make decisions, What a bunch of bullshit.

I don't know if you like zombies but I really do, they are just great. speaking of zombies, guess who decided to drop by? In the hallway, we just passed they were crawling inside towards us. I could hear the 'The groan of the undead, the sound of them dragging their body parts down the doors behind them, the spitty hiss they make as their decayed teeth, yellowed and full of pulpy bits of bloody flesh, snap as they try to bite you from piece by piece' too much? I don't have time to exaggerate the moment I have to, we all have to,

"RUN," I said almost to myself, and again I said it a little louder, who am I kidding I effing screamed, almost everyone was out too much to count and so was the people I was introduced ( I hope I remember their names right). They were getting close now me Newt and that Chad guy and Ms. Baseball bat we were falling behind than the others only because we stopped to help everyone out 'heroic' I'd say. The exit was down the stairs and straight out of the back entrance easy-peasy but when the cranks started breaking in through the windows we were surrounded.

"this way," I said when I saw the empty path on the right and they turned and ran towards the path, now I felt like John Conner leading innocent humanity to life. I had no idea where I was going now Newt lead the way into the kitchen,

"there's a trap door behind the cafeteria" Chad said

"get it open we'll hold these things off" Ms. Baseball Bat said and they ran off towards the door. Did the 'we' mean me and her?

" first, not 'things' zombies they are blind and reacts to sound aggressively, that means we are dead unless we can stop the sound of our heartbeats and also how do you plan to 'hold them off'?" I asked

"grab a knife or something fanboy," she said like this was a casual Friday night alright I could be cool this is my world, I took a huge skewer (metal barbeque stick; and yes I know what it's called).

"wise choice," she said, I nodded back. She knocked out the first one with one swing and she leaned down to see if it's dead, a bad idea, never lean down, I stopped her I was right it wasn't dead the

1\. RULE OF SURVIVING ZOMBIE LAND: 'DOUBLE TAP' (NEVER TAKE THE RISK, JUST HIT IT TWICE OR SHOOT IT TWICE). she took out the second one and then there were too much, I pushed the kitchen door not letting them in and she joined me, these things are strong I wonder what they eat? oh right 'humans'.

" now would be a really good time to get that door open you guys" she screamed

"working on it" they screamed back. There were too many of them it's impossible to hold them any longer

" it's open, come on".Chad screamed to us

"you go first" I said keeping hold of the door

"But…" she looked at me.

"Just go!" she ran first and then I was behind her. We all got out, didn't look back until we were out of breath that was the first time that I felt alive and I had to cross stuff from my to-do list

1\. Find parents (if they are alive)

2\. Find friends (also if they are alive) sort of

3\. Shoplift (again)

4\. Come up with a guy name to call yourself

5\. Ask her, her real name

6\. Find a gun not a fucking barbeque stick

Most of the kids ran fast and hard they went too far we stopped at the Wallmart the one I went before there were a few of Chad's members there other than that it was me, Newt Jean and Skye. I wondered why suddenly the zombies came after us and there were no rules, no maze, no limits, no test or maybe there is no W.C.K.D after all.

"That was a close one, you guys alright?" Skye asked as she was surrounded by two guys and if I'm remembering right their names are, Hugo and Axel wait which one is Hugo?

" yeah we're good" newt replied I nodded

"Hey Newt you happy now we got the undead in our story now," I said

" very funny" newt replied

" wait you actually wanted that? You're sick bro" Axel said then we all brightened up although we were running for our life a few seconds ago

"guys we need the essentials it's a store, let's start looking," Newt said, he's right I thought

"sure, the 'essentials' but first I'm gonna grab a coke," Axel said

"Me too" Hugo went in

"me three" also Jean and Skye. Well, it was long run they deserve a brake I honestly don't feel tired, this body rocks.

" I guess it's you and me then," newt said looking at me

"I'll go look if there are hunting rifles," I said

" you know how to shoot?" he asked

"yeah, of course, what did you think I did with my whole life study?" I can probably say the whole dialogs of Thanos in both the movies; he was a wise man too bad he had to die. Do I know how to shoot? Obviously. I knew all that time wasted on playing video games and memorizing useless stuff movies were gonna be worth someday.

"Suit yourself, grab me a grass mower," he said

" a WHAT?" I asked, is he sick?

" you know that thing that goes arrrrrr….so I only have to wave it around" he showed it with his hand. he wants to fucking grind them. Now I'm starting to like him.

"Whatever you need, " I said laughing and I headed towards the weaponry aisles. No one was shocked about earlier, it's almost like we are trained to survive. As I turned she was standing there, Ms. Base ball bat I can't keep calling her that it's ridiculous from the moment I saw her I could hear my heartbeat a thousand times faster don't believe me? You guys want description here goes; the first thing from a million things was her blond hair, like a white it ignited very second, she wore a dark blue jacket over a white t-shirt in a rebellious way like she was the last man standing, Her curvilinear waist didn't surprise me as much as the saffron tint in her complexion. Not that I noticed but she had rapture-blue eyes it's like she stole all the blue from the sky and still isn't satisfied, every time she moved it made me move amazed? I am The only thing wrong with my body was this stupid male brain. I had to start walking because I was standing there like a pervert when I did, I noticed her scrolled ears and her elegant curves. She nuzzled her face and its beauty was like the edge of a very sharp knife. I could imagine how I might have stared at her. And how weird it must have been I have to play it cool. wait, how do you play it cool?

"you need some help with that?" I asked her because she was trying to set the frequency in an old handheld transceiver( which is a walkie talkie for non-nerds) this shit is my jam I knew all about them

" sure" she said

" how long have you been out here" I asked her while I set up the transceiver

" longer than you" she said, great, I didn't know she had an attitude so I just nodded

"here you go" I handed her the transceiver but she handed it back to me

"give it to Newt or u keep it in case we separate again" I was confused

" what? You're not the only nerd here I know stuff too" rebellious and confident could I want her more, that was my time to leave so I turned to go and stab myself because that's the worst first impression ever

"Hey, wait," she said

"yeah?" I turned back

" Sorry for the hit earlier and for being defensive," she said it like she meant it

" I'm Maxton, apology accepted," I said handing out my hand, we were that close only 3.2 feet apart. she didn't take the hand but smiled and tapped at the table several times and said

"it's nice meeting you Maxton" and just walked away. What was the tapping? Morse code! How did I not get that I took the notebook out and wrote the sequence

\- . .-. . . . . .-

It was; "Teresa," I told myself, I didn't believe in love at first sight now I'm feeling otherwise.


End file.
